galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Enak Higgs
Enak 'Ghost' Higgs (born in 2102 AD) is the son of a Human cloned by the Drahoni, he was known for his mercenary work and assassinations. He is the child of Vroszaz Higgs and Miligen Atalea, his son is called Erghan Higgs (Born in 2128 AD). As a Human he led a luxurious life on Palteono, but he quickly grew tired of that life and at the age of 17 searched for danger which he found in the ways of fighting. He quickly gained fame after he murdered a notorious gang leader in the slums of the capital Palutena. His father was able to bribe the police so he wouldn't be arrested, but again Enak searched for trouble. When he was 22 he was a well-known assassin until he decided to vanish to start a family. He married with Joyce Kingsley, King Tiberychaam Wirsdakh was present at this marriage stating that he "Finds it exiting to come into contact with Human rituals", Tiberychaam was fully aware of Enak's reputation. When Enak turned 26 he had his first and last child. After 8 years he was targeted by a Drahoni criminal who ordered the murder on his wife, he was able to safe his son at the cost of his wife. He devoted the next 2 years to tracking the Drahoni criminal and kill him, he was succesful in doing so. Ever since he had been accepting requests for assassinations until he was caught and arrested in 2140 after he was hunting for a politician. He put up a good fight taking down 12 police officers but eventually had to surrender as he ran out of ammo and was outnumbered. He was given life-sentence but this was changed into serving the kingdom by the request of the King, showing he was favoring the Humans. Tiberychaam had to give in as the population was going to start a nation-wide riot, Enak had to do 10 years in prison and afterwards life-long state service. He has a British accent and greatly enjoys jelly-beans. Appearance Public When Enak is in public he usually wears a smoking, this easily draws attention but as a Human he will always draw attention in a Drahoni colony. Battle-suit Enak uses a ceramic woven battlesuit reinforced with nano-diamond fibers and several lightweight titanium plates attached to the suit (knee- and shoulder pads). His body armor has several sacks containing ammunition, he has a combat-knife on his left and a sword on his back. Abilities Enak is very flexible and inventive, this has saved his life on several occasions when his assignment went wrong. He is able to keep his cool during firefights allowing him to think straight and not get himself killed. Personality As a child Enak was always cheerful, when he grew older he became more and more tired of the luxury life. When his son was born his cheerfulness relived as he had a reason to live for again, but when his wife was killed he became a solitary and rueful person. Arrest When he was arrested and the Drahoni police interrogated him his entire life was written down. He was taken into custody for almost 3 weeks and by the end of this period they knew everything about him, his like for jelly-beans and James Bond and his history. Trivia The picture was found on WalpaperAbyss but is from Danluvisiart's DA account. Category:Articles by User:Horakoeri